


rise and whine

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Holidays, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a fill for the prompt:'Wake up it's Christmas"Lightis. Holiday Ficlet.





	rise and whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_reader16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_reader16/gifts).



> forgot to crosspost lol ':) cheers for the prompt

They were both awake before the alarm went off, but Light went a step further; blindly reaching out to yank the plug out of its socket and mumbling something into the pillow she was currently face-planted in.

“What was that?” Noct laughed, poking her.

She grunted, turning onto her side to face him.  “I said: it’s one less alarm clock to worry about.”

“Are you  _actually_  calling your children alarm clocks?”

She started counting off her fingers. “They’re  _loud_  and  _persistent_  and ruin my sleep. Wonder who they get that from, huh…”

“If I recall correctly; you  _like_ when I ruin your sleep.”  Noct grinned, not the least bit repentant.  He inched closer, one hand sliding up her thigh, vaguely aware of the distant patter of feet in the hallway enroute to their room, growing louder and lower.  

“ _Seriously_?” Light said, incredulous.

“I won’t deny the persistent bit, but the loud part is  _all_  you sweetheart.  I mean, unless you’d like a  _refresher_ —”

“WAKE UP!”

“YEAH WAKE UP IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

They hopped up onto the bed and started jumping.

“PRESENTS! PRESENTS!” the girls chorused.  

“ _Jesus_ ,” Noct said, wincing at the high pitch, before quickly scrambling for cover when they started swatting at him with pillows; ‘cover’ being loosely defined as curling into the fetal position. “Honey, a little backup?”

Light did nothing to help, simply hopping out of bed and pulling on a dressing gown on her way to the door.  

“ _Seriously_? Ow! Reggie you hit daddy’s eye—”

“Sorry dad!”

“Don’t worry; I’m  _sure_  there’s a snooze button somewhere,” Light called over her shoulder, right as Noct was body slammed. He glared through the chaos at her retreating back as the one-sided pillow fight started up again.

Revenge would be swift.


End file.
